


竹马纪事

by Yuzulove



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom, Figure Skating RPF, YuzuKana
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzulove/pseuds/Yuzulove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Source :<br/>1）关于牛菜初遇 —— 野辺山合宿<br/>http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a1e03433gw1ej1uggtdbcg206t03uws4.gif<br/>http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a1e03433gw1ej1ugk82bpg206t03uar9.gif<br/>DOI 2012 被问及是否记得初遇场景，二人的反应<br/>http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a1e03433gw1ej1ugod7eeg20b20691kz.gif</p><p>2）关于“追上Kanako” —— 2011 四大洲终于夺得银牌后，羽生对记者说：“终于追上Kanako了”<br/>http://video.weibo.com/show?fid=1034:7db89b9b3beab4b2fabfecad351c25ca </p><p>3）关于索契拥抱<br/>http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/thumbnail/a1e03433gw1eix7j1tye1g20b2069he5.gif<br/>http://ww4.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a1e03433gw1ejh2lwwlktg20b206aqv6.gif<br/>http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a1e03433gw1ejh2lru2zug20b10681l7.gif</p><p>4）关于晚宴华尔兹环节 —— 参见前辈GPF KozMao的共舞<br/>http://ww4.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a1e03433gw1ejrkfdjiqrj20dd0fhwfj.jpg </p><p>5）关于颁奖典礼 —— 上月奖颁奖典礼 20140825<br/>http://ww3.sinaimg.cn/thumbnail/a1e03433gw1ejqb8366w6g209q091b2c.gif</p></blockquote>





	竹马纪事

冰上，教练们正忙着把一个个小豆丁排成行。九岁的Yuzuru东张西望，发现隔着一行，有个小女生跟他一样，好奇地四处张望。脸圆圆的，有点可爱？—— Yuzuru心里正想着，突然那小女生冲着他喊道“哎哟，那有一个蘑菇头哇！”。啊咧？说我吗？我那个哪是蘑菇头，那是普鲁申科头诶！那个小女生喊了一次还不够，还拉了拉旁边的同伴，朝Yuzuru抬了抬下巴，说“看，那有个蘑菇头！”。Yuzuru顿时觉得自己平时引以为傲的普鲁申科头遭到了戏谑，双手捂着脸，恨不得找个洞钻进去得了。

这就是Yuzuru和Kanako的初遇了。往后，小蘑菇就成了Yuzuru的代号，也不管Yuzuru的不情愿，Kanako每回见到他都喊得不亦乐乎。Yuzuru被叫烦了的时候，不禁会问想：当年为什么会觉得她脸圆圆的很可爱呢？还是我的Pooh最可爱，Yuzuru捏了捏Pooh圆圆的脸蛋，这样想到，嗯。

\---------------------------

“Kanako又上领奖台了哦”，奈奈美教练对着Yuzuru说道。少年觉得有点气闷，成年组第一年，Kana已经杀进GPF还拿了铜牌，自己连Final都没进；全日Kana摔了三次还拿了铜牌，自己一次没摔才拿第四……平日冰上训练的时候，Yuzuru总会对自己说，多练一点，多练一点，一定要追上Kana！这天晚上，他还在训练日志末尾写上“一定要追上Kana！”这样的话。

“小蘑菇，小蘑菇”，那个脸圆圆的小女生，笑眯眯地看着他，戏谑地喊着让他别扭的小名儿。然后，小女生长高了，站在领奖台上，脸依然圆圆的，依然是笑眯眯地看着他，轻轻地叫了一声“Yuzu？”……

第二天早上，坐在洗衣机旁的Yuzuru，怎么个努力回忆也就只能依稀记得这几个画面……“就这样几个画面，不会吧，至于吗？”…… Yuzuru看着洗衣机里旋转的床单，不禁都有点鄙视自己……

\--------------------------

Kanako看着那个高挑纤细的男孩被摄影机重重包围，微笑地应对着要合影的粉丝，时不时对着场外欢呼的观众点头致意，她突然发觉那个会被她小蘑菇小蘑菇叫着还闹别扭的男生已经不在了。其实他早已不再是当年的小黑馒头，三周四周完美落冰的时候，总有女生喊好帅，商演的时候女生们给他的尖叫一年比一年多，只是她一直从未留意罢了。原来他已经在她不经意的时候成长了那么多，为他高兴，也有点难以名状的落寞，Kanako觉得自己还是回去比较好。最后走的时候，回头再看看他，是他对着观众席轻轻点头致意的侧颜，是长帅了呢，Kanako心想。

“Kana！”刚往回走没几步的Kanako听到一把熟悉的声音叫她。回头，看到Yuzuru不知道什么时候已经走到了出口处，微笑地看着她。他叫我？Kanako不禁用手指了指自己。Yuzuru笑着，朝着她做出了high5的手势。Kanako走了回去，然后他们击掌，抓住手，轻轻地碰了下互相的肩膀。在把头放在Yuzuru肩膀的那短短0.1秒的瞬间，Kanako觉得自己的要被周遭顿时亮起的闪光灯闪瞎。接下来，Kanako也就留在了场边，看着Yuzuru被各路粉丝和官员拉着合影。松本大叔过来，兴奋地想拉Kanako也去一块合影，Kanako硬是躲过去了，她也说不上为什么自己当时那么别扭，现场抱都抱了，怎么就不再跟奥运冠军合个影呢？

\--------------------------

晚宴，Kanako好像还是处于一种恍惚的状态。自己的奥运和世锦赛成绩都flop到不行，反观Yuzuru和自己同年，已经三冠王了。好像真的一下子走远了呢，自己是不是也该退役了算了呢？整个晚宴，Kanako就是恍惚着，而 Yuzuru基本上都是被各色女选手包围着合影，直到末尾的华尔兹环节，Yuzuru才得以坐下喝口水。

看着舞池里三三两两相拥而舞的前辈们，Yuzuru突然一拍大腿，说：“Kana，明年GPF我们就都成年了，到时晚宴上我们跳吧！不过我还不会跳啊，是不是应该先学一学？不过应该不会很难吧？……”Kanako看着这个话唠，觉得自己之前觉得什么“他好像走远了”之类的有点想太多。嗯，有什么东西变得不一样了，但是他还是那个他。自己因为比赛没发挥好已经忧郁一个晚上了，也够本了，该放下过去展望未来拉！退役什么的，还是和教练商量一下好了，要不再滑一个赛季看看成绩怎样再说？

\-------------------------

气氛严肃，众运动员西装革履，听着台上颁奖人的致辞，Kanako扫了一眼隔壁的Yuzuru，Yuzuru也默默地眼角瞟了回去，两人同时内心os：“唉，好困好无聊”。

会后，两人一轮嚼舌根（基本上是Yuzuru在说），主要讨论歌剧魅影，中间掺杂冰桶挑战，度假计划。当然，最后还不忘互相提醒一下要勤练华尔兹……

\------------------------

Kanako远远看着他一如四年前一样，被长枪短炮包围，向四周致意。他向她走来，这回她没逃，一个击掌完是结结实实的拥抱，然后对面的男人单膝跪地……接着他掏出了什么，说了什么，Kanako都没意识到，她只知道这回她眼睛才真是要被周遭亮起的闪光灯闪瞎了。

 

**Author's Note:**

> Source :  
> 1）关于牛菜初遇 —— 野辺山合宿  
> http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a1e03433gw1ej1uggtdbcg206t03uws4.gif  
> http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a1e03433gw1ej1ugk82bpg206t03uar9.gif  
> DOI 2012 被问及是否记得初遇场景，二人的反应  
> http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a1e03433gw1ej1ugod7eeg20b20691kz.gif
> 
> 2）关于“追上Kanako” —— 2011 四大洲终于夺得银牌后，羽生对记者说：“终于追上Kanako了”  
> http://video.weibo.com/show?fid=1034:7db89b9b3beab4b2fabfecad351c25ca 
> 
> 3）关于索契拥抱  
> http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/thumbnail/a1e03433gw1eix7j1tye1g20b2069he5.gif  
> http://ww4.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a1e03433gw1ejh2lwwlktg20b206aqv6.gif  
> http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a1e03433gw1ejh2lru2zug20b10681l7.gif
> 
> 4）关于晚宴华尔兹环节 —— 参见前辈GPF KozMao的共舞  
> http://ww4.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/a1e03433gw1ejrkfdjiqrj20dd0fhwfj.jpg 
> 
> 5）关于颁奖典礼 —— 上月奖颁奖典礼 20140825  
> http://ww3.sinaimg.cn/thumbnail/a1e03433gw1ejqb8366w6g209q091b2c.gif


End file.
